Dusk
by Panshope
Summary: A beginning.
1. Dusk

Disclaimer : I do not own any of bleach or the characters.

I do not own Tegan & Sara lyrics.

The dark haired girl pulled open the heavy door to the grey building; slowly, nervously making her way down the corridor where the walls came alive with paintings, drawing and sculptures. The rooms were empty due to the fact she got there for her lesson over 10 minutes early to try and acquaint herself with her new surroundings.

Her footsteps echoed in the corridor as she turned a corner and saw a flight of stairs.

_'Agh there's an upstairs too? How am I meant to find the damn room'_

It was bad enough she was somewhere unfamiliar but now she was getting annoyed because she couldn't find the room she was suppose to be in in less than two minutes. She froze as she heard the sound of other students clamoring into the building, instead of sticking out she walked up the stairs trying to muster up looking like she knew where she was going and as she did she saw the room she was suppose to be in.

Thankfully it was still empty; the door squeaked as she opened it and stepped inside. The room was huge; it took up half the side of the building and the wall opposite her wasn't so much a wall as a giant window. Tables, chairs, easels, work benches, boxes of equipment, sinks were scattered around the room; there was no sign that this was a classroom it was just a massive playground.

She walked in further taking it all in, every surface was covered in some form of paint. It was vibrant full of colour, imagination and design but how was she suppose to compete with this?

"You must be Soi Fon" A voice spoke from behind.

Soi turned round startled and lowered her head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in without permission."

"It's fine, after all this is your room too now."

Soi looked up at her new teacher, he had dark eyes, dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and not so much a beard as stubble. He seemed extremely laid back and calm.

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, I teach the more advanced students. I'm glad to have you here Soi-chan." he smiled.

"HEY! Kyoraku-senpai, speak to the students with a degree of respect."

A girl with glasses, her hair put up in a bun walked over giving him a menacing look "Why can't you act more like a teacher?"

"Oh but Nanao-chan" he whined as she stared him down.

The classroom began to fill up and Soi was feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the fact people seemed to be looking in her direction, noticing she hadn't been there the year before.

"mmhmm" she cleared her throat.

"Oh yes, sorry about that Soi-chan, lets introduce you to the class shall we?"

He walked to the front of the room while the other students began to work on their pieces while talking and laughing amongst themselves. She couldn't feel more out of place.

"Class. . " he said in a lazy tone.

When no one paid attention Nanao-chan spoke up "See this is what happens when your as lazy as you are." She huffed "CLASS!"

Everyone turned round to see the source of the disturbance and stood quietly staring at the three of them.

"Ah thank you Nanao-chan" he said lazily "I would like too introduce you all to Soi Fon, a new member of the class"

There was an awkward silence between the three of them and the rest of class that seemed to last an eternity to Soi.

"Well now that's done you can all get back to your projects" he waved his hand as he walked away to sit on a chair and put his feet up on a table.

* * *

The lesson finally ended and she breathed a sigh of relief as it and the day ended. She was grateful that no one had paid attention to her; it saved her answering awkward questions.

_'Dusk is beautiful ' she thought to herself._

She looked down to see the shadows falling across the ground when she noticed a dark-skinned girl walking along kicking at the dust. She had long purple hair that was tied up and the way the soft glow of the sun danced across her skin was exquisite.

"_Oh and I'm feeling direction less yes  
But that's to be expected  
And I know that best" _

Slightly startled at the noise she took out her phone and flipped it open reading the message from her dad telling her to hurry home. Looking back out the window the girl was gone and Soi was slightly disappointed, she felt as though she could watch that girl for hours.


	2. Smile

_Chapter two: "Smile"_

The sun crept in through the gap in the curtains filling the room with a hazy glow and reached the slumbering body; feeling the warmth against her face she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the light. A small smile spread across her lips at the sound of the birdsong outside her bedroom window but it only lasted a moment as she remembered she had an Advanced Arts lesson.

Soi groaned as she unwillingly extracted herself from the comfort of her bed and padded across the carpeted floor of her room and opened the curtains.

_'It could have been a wonderful day' _

She turned away from the window and went into the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in preparing herself for the day ahead.

* * *

"So why did they place you in advanced arts?" asked Soi's friend.

Her friend was just over half of her height with black shoulder length hair and belonged to the Kuchiki family who were very strict and noble. Rukia's brother Byakuya kept true to his family's rules and had graduated highest from the school and Soi admired him although he never spoke much and always had a cold distant look.

"Apparently it was the only other subject they thought would challenge me" she replied.

"Well I guess they got that right" Rukia laughed.

Soi just looked at her friend unamused.

They parted ways as Soi headed toward the art building; as she was walking she looked at the ground remembering the person she had seen out of the window wondering who she was, what her name was. She became lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice the person running past her at high speed; in a split second she found herself on the floor and couldn't figure how.

Dazed she looked up to see someone standing over her although she couldn't make out their face as the sun was blocking it out and it certainly wasn't a voice she had heard before.

"Hey, can you hear me? You okay?" said the mysterious figure.

Soi regained her composure and began to speak "What the hell?! Couldn't you watch where you were going?"

Refusing the hand that was held out for her she picked herself up and brushed herself off before picking up her things.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run you down like that." the person said as she picked up a book "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine thank you." she responded harshly.

She looked up and saw a dark-skinned beauty standing in front of her, long flowing purple hair with a very athletic body and eyes the colour of smouldering amber. Soi was stunned by her beauty that she was at a loss to say anything, not even a quick sarcastic remark.

"I'm really sorry, I should of watched where I was going. I'm Yoruichi Shihouin" she said holding out her hand hoping the dark haired girl would take it this time.

Involuntarily of her brains resistance she took the girls hand and felt a shiver run down her spine, a good one. "I. . .I'm Soi Fong. Nice to meet you."

Then Yoruichi flashed a thousand watt smile at her which was infectious as she could feel her mouth moving into a smile but covered it up quickly and took back her hand.

"I take it your going into the art building? I'll walk you in."Yoruichi offered.

"I'll be just fine unless someone else decides to run into me."

"Well ill be there to make sure they don't."

Soi could tell that Yoruichi was a stubborn person to contend with so instead of arguing she nodded in agreement plus her head was throbbing from her fall. The walk there was spent in a uncomfortable silence except when Yoruichi asked whether they needed to go up the stairs in which Soi Fong just answered by climbing the stairs.

"Yoruichi, you finally decided to show up" said Kyoraku.

She cringed at the sound of the lazy voice coming from the desk.

"Yeah hi senpai. I don't plan to stay though, was just walking Soi here after I ran her down. So yeah bye." she turned as quick as she could but saw that Nanao-chan was blocking her way. She sighed and accepted the fact she would be staying for the days lesson.

"Oh and Soi you should really start working on something or you wont pass the course." he said.

"But I … I don't have any talent for this." she mumbled back.

"Everyone has talent you just have to find it." he walked away.

** * * * **

Soi had found a seat by the window and was attempting to draw a potted plant that was next to her but kept getting frustrated because no matter how many times she drew it it just looked like a 4 year olds scribble.

"Damn it!"she said aloud "Why can't I do this? Argh" she screwed up the piece of paper and threw it to the floor and began to start again.

She was so involved in her work that she didn't notice the person walk up behind her and jumped as they spoke.

"You really don't have a knack for this do you?"

She turned to see Yoruichi looking over her shoulder.

"No need to add insult to injury." she quipped back dropping her pencil and looking out the window.

The dark-skinned girl sat beside her and reached over to take the pad and pencil and as she did her arm brushed against Soi's and she felt that shiver again that seemed to render her useless.

"You need to relax your lines; they're stiff and solid, make them soft so that they flow into the flowers shape." she described as she sketched out a perfect flower.

All she could do was watch as the slender fingers helped glide the pencil over the paper forming a beautiful shape and the effortlessness that it was done with. It was surreal as she watched this girl start from scratch and build it into something without even a single glance at a flower around her.

"See like that. Now you try.." Yoruichi smiled and took Soi's hand and placed the pencil in it and using her own hand helping her to make the shape.

Soi couldn't think about anything other than the feel of the soft skin on hers, mesmerised by it she let the hand control her own as she looked up to see the dusk light playing on the other girls face.

They stayed like that for the rest of the lesson; with Yoruichi controlling her hand movements whilst she tried not to stare.

"Um. . thankyou for helping me today."

"It was no problem, take it as a sorry for mowing you down before. I really didn't mind helping at all."she smiled.

"HEYYY!! Shihouin are you coming??" yelled a voice from the door.

"Yeah! Hold on!" she yelled back "Sorry I have to run, but I'm glad to have met you."

As she ran off and Soi began her walk home; she was sure she heard that name before but all she could think of was that smile. It really was contagious as she caught herself grinning like a fool.

"_It was an okay day after all" _


	3. The Other Side

_The Other Side _

Yoruichi sat in the classroom with her laptop in front of her tapping away at such a speed that the boy next to her thought she would go straight through it.

"Geez go easy on it y'know, it's not indestructible."

"Kisuke don't badger me about my typing skills; at least I get my work done instead of trying to hack the schools system and shut it down with a virus."

"Well I gotta do something with all this time I have and it's not exactly like you have to work that hard to get your grades." Kisuke glanced over at the screen "See, your not even doing work; your checking students records."

Kisuke had sandy blonde hair just above shoulder length, generally wore baggy clothes and a green and white striped hat which had a small nick in the front of it. You'd hardly ever see him without his hat and never saw hie eyes because of it; he also was a genius but a lazy one meaning that he hardly ever applied himself.

He looked slightly confused as to why his friend was looking through the students records; Yoruichi was known by everyone whether it be liked or hated. She never paid much attention to who knew her, to those who thought they knew her and to other people in general unless they made some sort of impact.

"Ahhh Kisuke, Shihouin I'm sure there's some work for you to be doing or you could help me out with my experiments." he leaned in between the two with an incredibly creepy smile.

"Kurotshuchi- senpai, we could but then what would the use of your late night experiments in the science labs be? Especially if Yamma-jii found out?" Kisuke smirked.

Mayuri Kurotshuchi was the administrator of the science and computer departments, he was cruel and could manipulate students into believing that they were helping his research break new boundaries. With his skinny frame, pale skin, slicked back blue hair and strange high-pitched whiney voice he was unapproachable; well nobody wanted to go near him. It was rumoured that he conducted experiments on students.

Yoruichi could handle anything apart from him "Ahhh that guy creeps me out real bad, ugh." she shuddered.

Kisuke laughed "He's harmless."

"But creepy, don't like creepy."

Ding!

The laptop came up with her search results. On the screen appeared a picture of Soi Fon and all her details. She smiled as she began to read through the submission letter that was sent to the school.

"Ohhhhh, why're you looking up Fon? She's not much special never thought she woulda been your type."

"You know her?"

"Ah, she's in most've my classes. Us clever ones."

Yoruichi looked at him intrigued for more information on the feisty, dark haired exquisite woman she had knocked down. She didn't know why she was so interested in this person, maybe because she paid no heed to her when she gave her name; she barely even reacted.

It seemed as though Soi was somewhat of a shadow; sure she had friends but she kept herself and her business to herself and apparently didn't reveal much.

When he finished he asked "Why're you so interested?"

"Not sure" she answered quietly lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

The day carried on as normal, she hadn't seen even a glance of Soi and she was slightly dis-heartened by it. Yoruichi was no fool and she knew when she should chase someone and when to go after them but this was so sudden and out of the blue she didn't quite know what to think; she put it down to Soi possibly being someone who could be a friend, a real one rather than the suck ups.

She walked out and lingered by the gate to see if she could catch the girl but she didn't appear so she shook it off and headed towards her home.

"Oh by the way she goes to a Kendo club 3 nights a week, this being one."

Yoruichis' face lit up slightly with this new knowledge, she flashed her smile and dashed off.

*** * * **

After running all the way to the only place she knew would hold the club, she went inside. It was in the old part of town; there wasn't much here apart from houses and some local shops along with a small park.

She followed the sounds of the kendōka to a large main hall, she looked in through the window and saw Soi facing off against a guy with long red hair and several tattoos. Although she had to admit Soi looked quite cute in her armour.

She quietly slipped into to watch the match.

"Are you ready? Renji-kun."

"Ah."

They assumed their stances and the three referees took their places ready to announce points; Soi was wearing a yellow ribbon and Renji a red one.

"KIAI! KIAI! KIAI" came from Soi with perfecting timing with her foot stamping the floor as she striked the Tsuki, Kote and Migi-men all in one swift movement. All 3 referees agreed that Soi had won the match, Renji was no match for her speed and elegance in which she executed the attacks.

_'That was amazing, she's so graceful in her movements and her speed! With more practice she could almost reach me."_

They paid their respects towards one another by way of sonkyo then left the mat.

"Well done on your victory."

"Thank you senpai."

"Back to practice everyone." said the man with long white hair. "It seems you have a visitor, she watched the whole match."

Yoruichi saw Soi looking at her and in response she smiled; Soi blushed slightly and her heart skipped a beat.

"I never knew you had this in you! The match was excellent." Yoruichi praised her.

"Thanks but what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Oh that, Kisuke told me you came here and I just wanted to check it out." she answered not wishing to divulge the fact that what she really wanted was to see Soi before the day was through.

To get another chance to look into those stormy grey eyes of hers.

"Since I ran you down, never thought you could do this." she teased.

"Oh what just cause once when I had my guard down and you managed to knock me down you thought I couldn't do something like this? That I'm just some clumsy idiot?"

"_Woah"_

She had hit a nerve which she hadn't meant to, holding her hands up in surrender as she was about to explain what she meant a hand was placed on Sois' shoulder.

"Fon-san here is the only student who has managed to reach eight-dan and with your background

Shihouin I believe you know what an achievement that is." he smiled and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine."

"Erh so wana teach me some stuff seeming as I'm here?" she smiled.

Soi saw the smile and smiled back slightly and Yoruichi found this small smile of hers rather adorable. All the anger and annoyance had been drained out of Soi once she had seen that smile so she couldn't help but give in.

* * *

When they left the dojo it was already dark and there was a full moon out. As they walked along in silence; a rather more comfortable one than when they first met, the moonlight seemed to shimmer across Sois pale delicate skin making her features softer in the glow of it.

This was the first time Yoruichi had fully notices the striking beauty that was this girl, she was entranced by the moonlight dancing across the bare skin of her arms, shoulders, neck and her face. She managed to look her in the eyes and see the calmness that was reflected in them by the moon.

"Hey, hey. . . are you okayy?"

"Huh . . uh … wah y-yeah I'm erh fine, you?" she stuttered.

"Yeah you just seem spaced out."

"Oh, I couldn't help watching the moonlight on you. It's wonderful."

Soi couldn't think of anything to say back, she was too busy processing what had just been said until she realized she was near her house.

"I . . yeah I live this way. So I guess I'll be going."

"Sure thing. It was lovely walking with you, I hope we can do it again."

Soi let out a soft smile then turned off into her direction.

_'I've learnt something new; I want to be close to you Soi Fon'_


	4. Paint Like That

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, college work and all taking up my time and about the lack of description in the last one. That was due to being on heavy painkillers whilst writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sick of Sarah lyrics. **

The week was finally over and that was such a good thought to her when she walked out of the Science block and stretched out in the sunlight relishing the good weather. Hoisting her bag back onto her shoulder she walked out of the gates and decided to go to the park in the old part of town before heading home.

There was something about that place and the beauty of the cherry blossom trees and the river that ran through it that made her feel at peace and at ease with everything around her. She never really dwelt on much as up to now all that mattered was her school work but a change was coming.

* * *

Yoruichi caught sight of Sois' braids as she walked out of the gate and round the corner, acting on instinct she ran in the direction leaving a dust cloud in her wake whilst carefully dodging in and out of the other students. As she ran past the gate and Kisuke leaning against it he simply tipped his hat with a devilish grin.

She eventually caught up to the girl; trying to calm her breath before speaking.

"Geez why you gotta walk so fast?"

Soi turned round; recognizing the voice and just said "I'm not, maybe your just slow." She smirked.

Both her and Yoruichi knew that she was the fastest person in the whole country yet a little teasing had to be done. She couldn't show that she was happy at the fact Yoruichi had ran to catch up to her, to just walk with her without knowing where she was headed.

Yoruichi playfully raised an eyebrow at her "Oh is that a challenge I hear?"

"Maybe, maybe not. . ."

"Hmmm where're you headed anyway?"

"The park, in the old part of town."

"Would you mind some company?" she asked whilst straightening herself out and moving strands of purple hair from her face.

"Nope, not at all. Just don't lag behind kay."

With that they set off walking towards the park; talking along the way about simple things such as music interests, classes, events, films.

* * *

They reached the park and Soi led her through it, into the woods until they reached a clearing. Cherry blossom trees made a semi circle around the clearing with the river running through it on the other side and the grass was so green and soft. They sat down listening to the gentle sound of the riving flowing and the rustling of the wind with the occasional petals falling down to the ground softly.

"How did you manage to find a place like this?" she asked in awe.

"I just wanted some place quiet to practice and I walked through here and found this place. Your the only person I've ever brought here." she spoke quietly as though if she spoke any louder mother nature would tell her to be quiet.

"Aha it's amazing." Yoruichi replied as she laid on the grass letting her head fall onto Sois lap.

Soi blushed as her friends head laid on her lap, resting from the long walk. She couldn't fight it off, she felt her ears burning, her heart pounding and her hands becoming sweaty. Looking down she saw how content Yoruichi looked, her mouth relaxed, her brow plain and her skin ever so soft; a few strands of hair had fell onto her face and shakily she brought her hand up from her side thinking _"what am I doing!?I want to touch her for just a moment, just to feel her skin under my fingertips . . . to . ." _by now her hand was close enough to brush the hair away. Still shaking her hand moved closer just barely touching her face when . . .bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!

She suddenly jerked and Yoruichi felt it and opened one eye to look.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah i'm good... just my phone startled me."

Still shakey and over-heated she got her phone out and answered the call.

"Hello? . . . why are you yelling at me? . . . I told you to meet me at the house . . . yeah I did! No. . . would you . ." she held the phone away from her ear as the person the other end yelled so loud even Yoruichi could hear. "Shut up you big oaf! You probably don't remember me telling you cause you were so busy stuffing your face with rice crackers!! So shut up and get to the house before you piss me off even more you idiot!" She slammed the phone shut and put it back in her pocket, completely forgetting about the person laying on her.

Yoruichi could see the anger in her eyes but she just laid there not wanting to incur the wrath of the woman. Although she could hear her angry mumblings.

"So who was that?"

"My twit of a cousin. All he ever does is stuff his face the big lump." then she stopped and thought about it for a second. Putting her finger to her bottom lip she looked up and thought aloud " maybe I did tell him to meet me at the station. Huh."

She let out a small chuckle, sat up and gently ruffled Sois' hair "You are a strange one, I gotta say." she smiled " Oh have you started your art project yet?"

She groaned in response "No because I can't, I can't draw at all. Give me science, maths anything with a formula and I'll have it down flat but this. . this is something alien."

"I'll help. Tonight okay for you?"

"Hmmm as long as you don't mind my oaf of a cousin?"

"Ah I'm sure it'll be fine." she answered as she laid back down "Y'know Soi I really like you."

"I like you too."

"Haha that's good then."

* * *

The two friends spent the walk back in a relaxed silence feeling peaceful from where they had came; Sois door was in reach and her body tensed getting ready for the bout of pointless arguments she would be having when she got in.

As she pushed the door open her eyes caught a glint of gold chain and purple collar through the small gap and an idea came to her. Smirking to herself she put all her weight on the left side of her body and slammed the door as hard as her strength would allow.

"OWWWWW! What the hell'd you do that for?!" came the cry from behind the door.

A large built man walked out from behind the door clutching his now bleeding nose.

He had a long face with beady eyes and small eyebrows, his jaw and chin was jutted and stuck out; the hair was oddly cut and gelled into a spike at the top and the bottom at each side. He wore a black shirt with an oversized purple collar, a thick gold chain around his neck and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms.

She closed the door behind her quietly once Yoruichi had stepped inside, Soi walked past her cousin paying him no attention and Yoruichi followed suit as the bloody nose she just gave her cousin was pretty nasty.

_'Hope I never get on her bad side'_

"HEY!! I asked you a question!" he yelled again.

"Omaeda shut up. I'm home" she called out "And would you please move your bleeding all over the floor." she stared blankly.

Omaeda grumbled under his breath and stormed off to clean up knowing his uncle wouldn't be happy that he was bleeding over his furnished wooden floors.

"Man your scary sometimes." Yoruichi said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well that'll keep him quiet for a while, he's so noisy. It's amazing my father can actually like his company."

"Oh Soifon I thought I told you to be nice to your cousin." A woman emerged from a doorway a little way down the hall which Yoruichi assumed to be the kitchen. "Oh and you've even brought a friend home. Hello, I'm Soifons mother, it's nice to meet to you."

The older woman smiled, she had slightly longer hair which was turning a graceful silver colour complementing her grey eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thankyou for letting me stay tonight. I'm helping Soi with her artwork." she bowed.

"Ah such a well mannered child." Sois mother chuckled and went back to cooking.

They passed Omaeda again as they headed up the stairs "Don't forget to clean the floor oaf."

"I'll get you back!!!" he yelled in return.

"Yeah yeah." she yawned.

* * *

They ate a quick meal with the family and then retired to Sois' room after helping to clean up.

Yoruichi collapsed on her friends bed with a content smile on her face "Ah! I'm so stuffed; your mums cooking is amazing."

"I didn't know you had such a big appetite." Soi chuckled back.

Yoruichi heard a faint buzzing noise and opened one eye and scanned around; she jumped up fast startling her friend whilst crazily batting at the air.

"What? What?" Soi asked.

"There's a bee somewhere."

"And? Leave it be, it'll fly out on its own. No need to panic." she said as she sat at her desk opening her rather empty sketchbook.

She stopped batting at the air and moved over and sat next to Soi. As she sat down she felt the golden skin brush against hers and her heart pounded for a momentarily and did so again when she reached for a pencil and nudged her hand. The buzzing noise came back and she could see her friend in a state of discomfort.

"Just forget about it and focus on this."

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Any theme?"

"Nope."

"Any inkling?"

"Nope."

"Ah man, that's no use is it." She got up and took the empty sketchpad with her and sat on the bed.

"Well you've practised flowers right? Try that."

She flipped through the pages and a loose one fell out. It was covered in what Yoruichi thought were abstract shapes. "This is good what's this?"

"Erh that's my math homework."

"Ohh hmmmm." she bit the end of the pencil concentrating.

_'Cute.' _

"Owhhh I'm beat. I have no ideas." she flopped back on the bed.

Soi sighed. "Ah it's getting nowhere, we need to focus."

Yoruichi lifted herself up and lent on her elbows "You cant focus art it's instinct just like your Kendo, you don't think, you do." Then she flashed her killer smile "It'll be fine, no worries."

* * *

A few hours were spent talking about anything and everything although when they stopped Soi realised that she didn't really know much about her purple-haired friend. Sure enough she knew she was popular in the school although hardly ever appearing there, that she was friends with Kisuke and now that she was a formidable artist.

Yoruichi yawned and it reminded Soi of a cat and for the second time that day a head was plopped into her lap.

This time Soifon wasn't as nervous; she was getting used too the contact even though it still made her heart race. She moved her hand and began to gently run her fingers through the locks of hair relishing the silkyness and softness of it.

_'Woah, she's stroking my hair. Should I stop her? Ah it feels so nice. . . ' _

"Man I'm sleepy."

"Yeah I can tell; your just like a cat. Once your fed you wana sleep."

"Hey!" she playfully hit her friend.

Soi chuckled.

After a few minutes passed they got ready to sleep, Soi apologised for not being able to let her stay in the guest room and having to sleep on the air mattress. She also lent Yoruichi pj's as neither of them had thought to stop to get some.

That night they both slept soundly, happily to be in each others company.

* * *

"SOIFON! I CHALLENGE YOU!!"

"What the hell?!"

Soi rolled over and checked her phone for the time 10:18.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD."

_'AH! What is that big oaf shouting about; seriously it's too early for this crap.' _

She looked over at her guest only to see that the noise barely woke her, she was still dead to the world.

"SOIFON!"came the yell again.

Pissed off she got up from her bed and yanked the curtains open and looking into her garden she saw Omaeda grinning like an idiot.

She opened the window and shouted back "WHAT?!"

"Fight me, now. I'll prove I'm better than you for once!"

"You only fight me 'cause you know I can't actually beat you to a pulp."

"Are you scared?"

Soi turned around and noticed something was missing, where was Yoruichi? She threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and ran downstairs and out in the garden to find Omaeda on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back.

"I don't like being woken up early, in fact I get extremely cranky."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Yoruichi he's not worth it, he's a hopeless coward."

She let go of him and walked over to her friend "Morning" she said groggily. "It's so noisy here can we go to mine so I can get fresh clothes plus I can help you more there."

"Sure." she looked over at her cousin who was nursing a sore arm "And you, go do something productive just don't make a mess."

Once they were both dressed and clean they headed towards Yoruichis' house which was a couple of miles away; in the slightly richer part of town.

They walked up to the gate and Soi was astounded by the building before her; the house was three stories high with a front porch. The door was solid oak and a dark mahogany colour; it was huge like a small mansion.

The door was opened and they went inside. On the right hand side was a study room and then stairs leading to the higher levels. The corridor floor was tiled, and on the right there were three doorways leading to the kitchen, the lounge and somewhere else but the door was locked.

"I'm gonna run upstairs and freshen up, go make yourself comfortable."

She nodded still slightly in awe and began to wander down the corridor; firstly into the lounge. Clothes were slung on the couch and empty glasses on the table next to it; there was a big screen tv with a rather impressive gaming system. A forgotten laptop was left on a chair and the window looking out on the path. After that she went into the kitchen and it looked like it was barely used.

She opened the fridge and inside there was only a couple bottles of water and a carton of expired milk.

"Are you hungry?" came a voice.

"Oh what no, I was just looking to er . . ."

"It's fine."she smiled "I feel like painting."

"Awesome, can I watch?."

Yoruichi nodded then grabbed her hand and lead her to the into the hallway where Kisuke was just walking in.

"Yo! Hat-boy. You staying for a bit?"

"Yeah thought I'd come and see you for a while."he answered.

"Sweet were guna go paint, wana watch?"

"Ooo wudn't want to miss ye great Yoruichi Shihouin paint." he declared. "Oh and hi Soifon." he waved.

"Hey."she answered.

Yoruichi walked over to her childhood friend and hit him on the head then ran up the stairs with a bewildered Soifon being dragged behind.

An hour or so past and the three of them sat in the room talking while Yoruichi painted on a canvas with acrylic. Her brush strokes were smooth and precise, gentle and swift; the colours both vibrant and calm.

Beauty was being poured in colour onto this canvas from the mind and through the fingertips of this girl.

Yoruichis mind began to shut everything else out focusing on this painting trying to turn it into something brilliant; she hadn't done this in years ever since that moment.

Kisuke broke off in mid-sentence from talking about quantum physics to stare at the intensity of his friend.

"What?" she turned to look.

"She. . She hasn't focused this intently on anything, never been this serious in her work."

"Your going to have to explain." Soi replied.

"There was a time when Yoruichi was intent on becoming the number one artist in the world, to be a name that was known globally, to be her mothers successor. Then the accident happened and she wouldn't pick up a paintbrush for years. Her father passed away shortly after and that she never painted again." his tone changed serious " Something inside her has blossomed again." he turned to her "What did you do?"

" _I'll paint you sceneries  
With the prettiest colours  
You ever did see  
And no I never paint like that  
No I never paint like that  
like that"_


	5. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach characters (gosh darn it.)**

**A/N: Oh Lord it's been a while hasn't it xD I apologize for the absence. Anyways this is a relatively short chapter; more of like a prelude to a main event so please bear with it. Thank you for all the previous reviews and keep 'em coming :D 3**

Kisuke moved his face in close so it was barely inches from the dark haired girls, she moved back startled at the proximity.

"W-hat I didn't do anything, I barely know her."

He smiled and backed away "Yor-u-ichi" he called in a sing song voice "Can we order some food? I'm starving."

The instant food was mentioned her ears perked up and she stopped painting "Hell yes!" she pulled out her phone and speed-dialled the pizza place "Hey, it's Yoruichi, can I have the usual delivered please?" she nodded a few times "Oh and a peperoni one too? Good!" she hung up and smiled at her friends.

"You have it speed-dialled?" Soi asked slightly bewildered.

"Of course she does, she can put food away like anything." Kisuke answered.

A flash of blue flew past Soi and hit Kisuke in the head, leaving blue acrylic running down his face. Looking fairly un-amused he picked up a paintbrush and started swatting it at Yoruichi; she was too fast for him, dodging away from his arm, they ran past where Soi was sitting and she jumped up to avoid getting splattered. She moved and stood in front of the canvas out of reach of the duelling pair and turned around to see the painting.

The duellers stopped and gave each other a devilish grin; they moved towards her quickly trying to make it as though they were still fighting each other and once she was almost in reach Soi turned round and without thinking grabbed the tube of green paint and squirted it.

She opened one eye slowly to see that she had covered Yoruichi in bright green paint.

"Hahahahaha!" Kisuke was bent double with laughter "You deserved it, ahahahaha."

Yoruichi smacked him on the top of his head but it was no use in stopping the laughter.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too just reflexes you know." Soi panicked.

Picking up a white cloth from the floor she stepped close to the older girl and gently wiped at her face and chest trying to remove as much paint as she could.

Yoruichi looked directly into those steel grey eyes and saw such beauty, she couldn't tear herself away and if she was right she swore she could see the slight tinge of a blush. She swallowed hard before taking the cloth out of Sois hand "It's okay." she answered with a blush of her own.

"What?! If that was me I woulda got the beating of a lifetime."

"Well be glad it wasn't then!" she with mock anger. "I'm going to go clean up, you guys wait

downstairs. Kisuke you can do the same when I'm done okay?"

They were sitting in the kitchen waiting for the food, by now they had cleaned up and calmed down. At that moment, the doorbell rung and the sound of the door opening was heard; from round the corner appeared a quite short pink haired girl.

"Your delivery Yoruichi-sama!" she pronounced enthusiastically.

"Ah, thankyou Ya-chan." she smiled and walked over to take the boxes.

"No problem!" she smiled back "Oh? You have a new friend?"

"Ah yeah. Soi Fong this is Kusajishi Yachiru." she put the boxes down.

The pink haired girl jumped onto the table and sat looking at Soi.

"Nice to meet you Kusajishi." she offered but the girl kept staring back at her.

After several minutes of awkward silence she spoke up "She's a pretty one Yoruichi-sama, much better than the others." she nodded furiously then jumped onto Soi hugging her.

As she quickly as she jumped on she jumped off again leaving an extremely confused Soi Fong behind.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thankyou for deliv-." Yoruichi yelled but heard the door slam before she finished her sentence.

Kisuke opened up one of the boxes and Soi looked over, raising her eyebrow "What in hells name is that?"

"The Yoruichi special! It has olives, feta cheese, sardines, peppers, chilli and pepperoni." he announced then took a slice. "tru sm s nut bed."

"I think that translates as try some it's not bad."

Soi looked at the messy pizza, debating whether her stomach would keep something like that down. It was like a foreign being, the smell wasn't too pleasing either but she guessed she couldn't really knock it till she tried it. She picked up and bit into it; she managed to eat the whole piece.

A few minutes later she found herself running up the stairs and into the bathroom throwing the door closed behind her; after the contents of her stomach stopped arguing with her body she flushed the toilet, stood up and washed her face. Water was dripping from her nose and chin as she looked in the mirror at herself, she was shaking slightly _'ah god I'm such an idiot! This isn't even my house; what do I say?._

She heard the door opened and whirled round to see Yoruichi walking in with her eyes covered "I'm not looking, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I heard the flush so I-"

"It's okay." she answered leaning against the sink.

Yoruichi uncovered her eyes and looked at the younger girl sheepishly whilst she handed her a towel to dry her face. "Really sorry about that – erh yeah humm." she smiled.

"I should be apologising, I _can't_ believe that just happened in someone else's house."

"Don't worry about it, honestly."

Yoruichi noticed a bead of water dropping from Soi's bottom lip and instinctively moved towards her and ran her thumb along the girls bottom lip wiping it away; then her fingers ran up her cheek and then lightly traced along her cheekbone,down to her jawline and resting underneath her chin gently pulling her closer.

The young girls eyes darted around the room trying to look for a distraction but there was something in her that wanted to let Yoruichi do this, her heart was pounding in her chest, every muscle in her body tensed with nervousness and excitement, her stomach was doing back flips.

_'I . .If I think she's going to do what she is then, oh god, do I want it? My body does but should I? Were friends right? Good friends, I don't want to ruin that but her lips they look so so soft. I can't not after I just threw up.' _

She looked towards the cabinet next to the sink and spotted mouthwash so she sidestepped and picked up the bottle "Just need to yeah."

"Oh of course, yeah." she said snapping out of her daze. _'So close.'_

They moved around each other so they both had enough space but Yoruichi was feeling extremely flushed, she couldn't believe the intensity that came from the other. She was nervous, nervous about a kiss, something she had done over and over again but it was exciting like a rush of adrenaline.

_'I will kiss her before she leaves this room.' _It was a mission.

She heard the tap running and turned to look at the girl, her eyes trailing down to her lips then up to her eyes. Yoruichi waited for her to walk past her to get to the door and as she did she gently placed her hand on her wrist causing her to turn and face her; moving in gently making Soi back up against the door and when he finally hit it she realised she couldn't go anywhere, her palms got sweaty and her breathing heavier, the dark skinned beauty was just inches from her lips.

Then she felt it, the slight pressure of lips being pressed against her own and slowly moving across and back again and she felt her own mouth respond; they were in perfect harmony with one another and it only lasted a few seconds more due to the intensity of it. Yoruichi pulled away slowly, breathing slightly harder than before, her cheeks flushed and her head spinning.

Soi recovered quicker than her friend, she opened the door and ran out of the house without saying a word.

* * *

They had managed to avoid each other for the better part of the week, it was now wednesday so already half-way through. If she hadn't seen her in this long then she probably wouldn't see her at all which brought a calm relief along with it although she had her art class towards the end of the day but she wasn't sure whether Yoruichi would turn up or not.

She found herself re-living the moment over and over again in her head, she could still feel the sensations but now she had to deal with whether the fact she liked girls or not and it gave her a headache to think about so she settled on what happens happens.

The lesson ended so picking up her books she slid from the chair walking out of the class heading towards her locker on the ground floor. Opening her locker she put her books back in and yawned and as she shut it a face appeared where the metal door had been.

The boy was a little taller than her with short black hair parted into curtains and wore glasses, she inwardly sighed before asking "What is it this time Uryu?"

"I want to make a confession."

"Again? Another one? When are you going realize that no matter how many times you tell me you like me the answer will be the same."

"Try, try and try again. Persistence is key."

She rolled her eyes "It's annoying if anything."

"But.."

"Look you're a good guy, nice and kind but just not for me. I'm sorry." she apologized.

The dark haired boy turned and walked away from her defeated yet again and when he was far enough away she let out small sigh rubbing her temples; the headache was getting worse.

"Craft-boy bothering you?" came a voice from behind.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up realizing the voice, she turned to see her leaning against the lockers grinning cockily. Soi crossed her arms glaring back at the girl, annoyed that she was acting like nothing happened. "Did you want something?"

Sensing the tension Yoruichi stood upright "Well you did run out of my house, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Well don't."

She was trying to make sure Soi was okay but obviously it wasn't appreciated. "What? I'm trying to be nice."

"I don't need you too be." with that she began walking away.

Yoruichi was speechless, nobody had ever walked away from her before "Fine!" she yelled "There are tons of girls that would love for me to care about them!"

"Go find one then." she waved.

* * *

"Ooof." Yoruichi fell down hard on the matt.

"What's with you today? I almost never get you down."

Yoruichi felt the need to blow off some steam so she decided to have a sparring match with a good friend of hers; Tatsuki.

The short haired girl helped her friend up and then proceeded to dodge a kick sent her way, grabbing the leg she pushed it down. "Come on, tell me."

Tatsuki went in for a right hook but her fist was caught then she bent down low for a spinning kick, Yoruichi let go of the fist and jumped back a little blocking a fast punch towards her head.

"This . . girl . . so . . . frustrating. . ." she answered between dodges.

Tatsuki laughed "A girls got you this worked up eh?" she blocked a push but Yoruichi was too fast and took her legs out. "What you do?"

"Why is it my fault?" she grabbed a bottle of water taking a swig.

"Are you kidding me? You _always _do something."

"Well I kissed her and she ran out of my house now she wants nothing to do with me. I went to check if she was okay and she just brushed me off." she was getting annoyed again. "Ahh, why do I care?"

"You like her doofus." she stood, picking up a towel to wipe away sweat "She probably wants to talk or process it, iunno."

She threw a towel at Yoruichi, it landed on her face, pulling it off she gave a menacing look. Tatsuki just snorted and downed another swig of her water. " You-Like-Her."

"No I don't, I might, aghhhh. I think I do." she paused before looking up "Ah crap what do I do?"

"You go to her, you talk, you process, you admit feelings. Do not act all high and mighty." she raised one eyebrow.

* * *

Soi had finished Kendo practice, sitting in the locker room she removed her mask enjoying the fresh air that reached her face cooling it. She changed into gym clothes thinking she would rather shower at home.

The door creaked as she pushed it open, walking a little way out she stood in the moonlight for the moment, closing her eyes and taking in the quietness. She felt a rush of air sweep by her face; opening one eye slowly she saw the glistening amber eyes of Yoruichi, sighing and opening both eyes to glare at her she asked "What do you want?"

"Right, look what I did was wrong, well not wrong 'cause we both wanted to but still . ." as she spoke her hands flailed about. She was nervous. "What I mean is that, well I know you like me and well, ah I've never said this before, I like you too like in _that _way." she looked hopeful.

"I never said I liked you." was the deadpan response.

_'She's the one acting all high and mighty.'_ Yoruichi thought back to Tatsukis earlier comment.

She moved forward closing some of the distance between them "Hey, cut me some slack I'm trying here and you're being all _I don't care_. We both know we both have these feelings so it's whether we do something about them or not, iunno what a relationship is like, never been in one but I'm willing to try so please give it some thought."

Yoruichi was trying and Soi was a little pleased that she had come all this way to tell her this but she would never show it. "Fine, I will."she gave in.

Yoruichi beamed her 1000 watt smile at her; it was infectious as Soi felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards but quickly stopped it.

"Oh, you are coming on the art trip right?" she asked.

Soi stared back at her blankly "There is one? I never knew."

"You have to come!" she grabbed her hands.

Soi looked down at their clasped hands and blushed a little. "Erh . ."

"You have too! Promise me you will."

"I-I will."

Yoruichi smiled again and Soi returned it with a small one.

"I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow to tell you all about it!" as she ran off she waved back at her.

Soi found herself smiling and waving back thinking _'I always want to make her smile like that.'_


	6. Glimmer

**Disclaimer: Nope still nada, still don't own 'em. **

**A/N: Well it's been a while hasn't it, my humblest apologies *bows *. Thing is with my stories I never plan anything, I didn't like whilst writing essays and I still dont although it would help with time-keeping and things ^^.**

**I hope you enjoy this and please please review, I promise you it's going somewhere :P **

**Now I am off to actually do some art work for my portfolio. **

* * *

Soi groaned when Yoruichi jumped on her from behind, she had finally, finally managed to draw a half decent flower and with a little instruction from Nanao-senpai began to paint but now there was a green streak across one of the petals.

She pushed the darker girl off then turning around glaring at her with steel grey eyes, not impressed in the least.

"Y'know if looks could kill . ."

"Well it would be less effort than taking you in a fight." she turned back to the painting wondering how she could fix it.

"Oh, you think you could?" Yoruichi smirked.

"Of course I can."

Yoruichi blinked a few times, still staring at the other girls back "You what?"

"I could take you in a fight." she wasn't paying attention as she was more concerned about the paint, it was acrylic so it had already dried.

Yoruichi was once again speechless, she didn't have a snappy comeback or anything to fight back with. She began to like this girl even more, she was someone she could definitely have a little fun with and she planned to do just that.

"Your flower's flat."

"Yes I know, thankyou." she answered without turning round.

"Shihouin-senpai!" the boy clasped his hands together "You're looking beautiful as always, almost enough to rival me."

"Morning Ayasegawa." she sighed.

"Please, please call me Yumichika. When are you going to paint again? All of your creations are simply stunning . ." he looked over at Soi Fon " unlike hers." he sniggered.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was probably the vainest person in the entire school; believing that beauty must come first and with a strange love for the number 3. Ayasegawa has never been afraid to tell a person exactly what he thinks of their beauty and enjoys telling them so till his hearts content.

Soi turned round; he was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a white top with a black waistcoat with red feathers on his right eyebrow and yellow feathers on the eyelashes of his right eye also.

"Arrogance is so ugly." she locked eyes with him.

"Ugliness is so ugly and you are the poster child for ugly; your bland clothes, no che--"

"That's enough Ayasegawa." Yoruichi stepped in with a tone not to be reckoned with. "Go play elsewhere before I bruise that pretty face of yours."

He laughed then strutted away.

"That guy's such a gerk, just ignore him." she smiled at her.

"I can defend myself." she turned around again. "Now, fix my painting."

"What makes you think you can just demand stuff from me?"

"You caused it, you fix it."

She pulled Yoruichis arm forward so that she was standing next to her; Yoruichi leaned in her nose almost touching Sois. "And if I don't?" she saw the blush creep up.

"Then your just an ass." Soi managed to say.

Before she could react Yoruichi moved in an captured her lips in a quick but lingering kiss once

she'd pulled away she set about fixing the painting whilst grinning to herself.

"You used acrylic so we need to sand it . ." she looked around and picked up a piece " . so that the texture is reduced and smooth . ." she sanded the mark down. "Ah we need some Gesso." she looked around the room seeing the tube on the other side of the room. "Can you go grab that for me?" she pointed.

Soi did as she was instructed merely because her brain couldn't fathom anything else after that; she picked up the tube and walked back over passing it to her.

Opening it a familiar smell arose, striking sharply at Yoruichi's senses. She stood staring at the object in her hand, her mind flashing images at her. Images of her mother in her studio, of her sitting with her whilst she painted, asking as many question as she could think of and the smell she knew too well.

Sensing the slight shift in the atmosphere Kyouraku looked up watching his purpled haired student just in case.

"Kyou--" Nanao whispered.

"It's okay Nanao-chan." he answered.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, panting hard the pain in her chest began to subside.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Soi had gone looking for Yoruichi but she had disappeared; even Kisuke didn't know where she might be.

"Ah i'm sorry Soi, iunno where she is." he looked up from the computer screen. "She'll be fine, she always is." he grinned at her.

She expressed her thanks and left, wondering where she could be. No-one else seemed to have noticed the pain she was in and being curious she wanted to ask of course. A voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Soi!!!" Rukia was running towards her.

"Hey what's up? You finally ace that test?"

"No but nii-sama is back!"

"Byakuya-kun?"

* * *

She found herself standing outside, staring at the huge door deciding whether she should go in or not. Admittedly she was worried but more than that she wanted to know about her.

Thinking back to when she first saw her; covered in golden light she also wondered who she was, now that she knew her she still wasn't any closer. Yoruichi Shihouin was mysterious, beautiful, intelligent but there was something deeper, maybe even darker than what appeared on the surface. Today she had seen a true glimmer of this. Sighing and having no clue what she was getting herself into she walked up to the house and knocked.

There was no answer so she gently pushed the door, realizing it was open she walked in. "Yoruichi? Are you here?" she called out.

It was dark, the sun shone in through the living room window casting a little light into the hallway where she was walking. Passing the stairs there were only two other rooms down here, peering into the kitchen she saw nothing and finally she stopped in front of the room that had previously been locked.

Her breath caught in her throat, reaching for the handle she pushed down and opened the door. Adrenaline coursed through her veins; like when you were a child and eavesdropping on your parents conversation. Stepping in, the entire room was in pitch black darkness, it was musty and there seemed to be dust everywhere. Coughing she covered her mouth; suddenly she felt movement by her side and a quick rush of air, blocking a roundhouse kick to her head she pivoted turning her back towards the open door but she wasn't fast enough to block the kick to her stomach.

Soi hit the ground with a hard thud, coughing and spluttering she managed to kneel wiping at her mouth. Another kick was aimed towards her head, she rolled to the side and stood looking at her attacker.

_'Yoruichi . . what the hell?'_

She caught Yoruichis' wrist and pulled her towards herself wrapping her arms tightly around her trying to calm her down. She struggled in the grasp at first but stopped after a minute or so, Soi relaxed her grip.

Pulling away she said "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Huh? What?" Yoruichi remembered. "Oh crap, did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"You are such a freaken pain, really. What is wrong with you, why did you attack me?"

"I didn't mean too it was instinct." her eyes showed her sincerity. "I just. ."

Soi walked off in the direction of the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and placed it on the front of her ribs. "Explain."

Yoruichi sat down opposite her wondering if she should reach out, she had never hurt someone before especially not someone she had feelings for. "I- I get these flashbacks, of when my mother was alive. Apparently after what happened I blocked it all out and the room you were in was my mothers studio, I remember that much. I'm sorry I attacked you."

Soi sighed knowing she really didn't mean it and for now she wouldn't push the issue any further; it wasn't fair for her to do that.

"So what's this trip all about?" she asked.

Yoruichi looked up "What? You're coming?!" her face lit up.

"Only if you tell me when it is."

"Tomorrow, we leave tomorrow."

"You what?"

"Well you never asked when it was." she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "You'll still come right?"

"I guess." she sighed.

* * *

Waking up at 6am wasn't exactly Soi's idea of fun, the drive there took about 4 hours and Kisuke had offered to drive them. Yoruichi stayed at Sois last night as it was easier for them both to be in the same place and easier for Soi too keep an eye on her.

They stood outside in the brisk morning wind, watching the sun just begin to come up. Yoruichi yawned and rubbed at her eyes groggily.

"Why'd you wake me up at stupid o' clock?"

"Do I have to remind you yet _again _that this was _your _idea? I'd be just as happy to go back and get into bed." Admittedly she was excited to go, she looked over at the yawning girl and smiled.

She wanted to go on this trip with her and be with her, something about her excited her. Although there was only one other person who had made her feel this way before, what would she do then? When that person reappeared in front of her again? For now it didn't matter, for now she was happy.

A horn bleeped loudly and she saw Kisuke sitting in the car smiling at them.

"YORU-CHAN! Come on lets go! Did you bring snacks?" smiled Yachiru.

"Yeah yeah I brought you your snacks. C'mon Soi." she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car.

* * *

As they got out of the car they waved Kisuke off and turned round to breath in the fresh air, the sea looked amazing. It was a clear blue and gently lapping at the sand on the beach, sparkling in the sun.

"This is where you come for a school trip?" she was in awe.

"Yeah, well Kyouraku likes to make sure we have the time to, as he puts it "relax and free our artistic spirit" when really he just wants to see Nanao-senpai in a swimsuit."

"Shihouin it's nice to see you've arrived." came an un-mistakable voice.

Yoruichi turned slowly "Aha ha hey there."

Soi just sighed in response to her friends behaviour, it felt as though this would be a re-occurring theme this weekend.

After a telling off from Nanao in which Yoruichi managed to charm her way out of it they went to the beach house they would be staying in.

There were three bedrooms, two upstairs and one downstairs, the small kitchen was in the back and the living area overlooked the sea. It was all open planned.

"This place is amazing." Soi looked around in awe.

"Glad you think so."

They heard raised voices and ventured outside to see the ruckus, on the sand stood two groups of people. One group was recognised as the art class and the others, well she wasn't so sure. Although she could see Ayasegawa arguing with a bald guy.

"Come here and say that to my face pretty boy!"

"When you grow some hair baldy."

The guys eye twitch and it seemed as though his head shined "What'd ya' call me?"

"Those two, in reality are good friends. The bald ones called Ikkaku and the people behind him are members of the schools karate club. Every year we come here, every year they argue. The karate club think that art is a waste of time, they live to fight especially the captain." Yoruichi explained.

"The captain?"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru dashed off in the direction of the beach.

"And Ya-chan here is the vice-captain of the club, don't underestimate her cause she is pretty darn good and the only one who can get that close to Zaraki." she pointed to the beach. "But i'm not sure who the guy with the long hair is." she squinted.

Soi turned too look and recognised the face immediately, the long black hair, those detached eyes. "Byakuya-kun. ."

"Who?"

"Erh . . that's Rukias brother." she turned away "Lets go hit the beach yeah?"

Yoruichi followed her wondering who he was to have this effect on her but she knew one thing, that if she wasn't careful then she would loose Soi to him although it wouldn't do any harm to have some fun.

* * *

The first day was beautiful, the sun shone bright, the water was cool and inviting. The karate club and Art students kept their distance from one another to try and keep the peace; Yoruichi being a part of both worlds.

The sun was beginning to set and Yoruichi appeared from the water, small droplets dripped down her body, the light causing them to become rainbow coloured. The bronzed skin looked fascinating in the light. A shadow blocked her view and she looked up and saw him.

"It's been a long time Soi Fong."

"Yes it has. How are you?"

She was daunted by his height and presence, his skin as white as porcelain and his face expressionless.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "There is a festival taking place tonight in the town, would you like to go with me?"

Soi stood there, her mind racing. For so long she had wanted him to ask her out especially when she had been to Rukias house and watched him work out and study, he was always so graceful within his movements but distant due to the name he had to carry on.

"No can do boy-o! She's going with me." Yoruichi said stepping in-between them.

"I am?"

"She is? Fong doesn't seem to know of this arrangement." he countered.

"Well she does now." Yoruichi smiled and Soi couldn't resist smiling back.

"That's hardly fair for you to spring on her so soon."

"You've just done the same, duh."

He got caught out, clenched his jaw and walked away from the two; Soi wasn't sure whether she was disappointed or not.

"Festival?" she asked.

* * *

The decorations lit up the town with all the stalls and the bustling of people, games and music. Soi was enthralled by the atmosphere, the sights and sounds. Normally she preferred things to be a little quieter but this was an exception; she was going to meet Yoruichis friends.

They walked through the stalls to find a small clearing littered with benches and people lounging on the grass, laughter and chatter rang throughout the night air. Before she knew it she found herself standing in front of one of the benches.

Yoruichi began making introductions, from left to right there was Tatsuki, Orihime, Ichigo, Chad and a rather large breasted girl named Matsumoto.

The girl named Orihime shifted closer to the other named Tatsuki and wrapped both her arms around the spikey haired girls and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Come, sit." Orihime smiled.

"What? Next to you two love sick puppies? Nah I'll keep my distance." as she sat down Tatsuki kicked her under the table whilst Orihime giggled.

"Ah Yoruichi-sama it's good too see you after so long." Matsumoto winked at her.

Yoruichi smiled back, looking smug with herself and as she turned to Soi all she got was a dangerous look. "Ichigo how's that training going?"

"Ah it's pretty good, I reckon soon I could take you."

"Nahh you're too much of a lunkhead to do that." she smiled.

"You wana bet?!" he brought his hand down on the table hard."Y'owch." he winced.

Tatsuki had hit him upside the head rather violently. "You know you can't, she's too fast for you."

Chad just nodded silently; Soi felt rather uncomfortable just sitting there not being able to really join in with the conversation. Ideally she should be practising for her upcoming exam for kendo, she really hadn't trained much meaning senpai wouldn't be happy with her. Bored, she looked out

across the grass and to the beach scanning the horizon for anything happening that seemed to be vaguely interesting yet she found nothing.

The people around her suddenly went quiet so she turned her attention the group walking towards theirs and began to recognise them as a few members from the Karate Club. The bald headed guy was leading them.

"Yo'" he greeted with a grin. "We've already thrashed the rest of the Art students, wana have a go?"

"Who you aiming that at Ikkaku?" asked Ichigo.

"Aha well braids over there of course." he pointed at Soi.

She looked at him, steel grey eyes burning into his not wavering.

"Aye she's a spunky one aint she? Come on then braids."

"I only fight one way; you want a kendo match come see me otherwise please leave me alone."

Ikkaku laughed. "The little girl likes to play with sticks. That's not a way to fight, pfft."

Soi stood up; fury and determination in her eyes, the new people around her just looked on in bewildered wonderment. Yoruichi was ready to move at any moment if things got out of hand but it seemed she was dealing well with it.

"Look you bald thick-headed doormat I'm not in the mood to be goaded into a pathetic little fight with you. Either you make a move now or shut the hell up okay?" she stared him down.

"I thought I heard that dull voice again." walking out from behind Ikkaku was Ayasegawa. "Even your words aren't beautiful."

"Ayasegawa.. ." Yoruichi let out a low growl warning him.

"Hey how about we go get some snacks?" Orihime tried to cut the tension.

"I'll do it." Soi began to walk away.

"I'll come wi--" Yoruichi began.

"No, just stay. Stay with your friends." she answered without turning around.

Soi pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it over to the vendor, still extremely pissed off she took her time getting things. As she turned round she bumped into the torso of someone.

"Watch where you're going." she snapped looking up; embarrassment rose to her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" Byakuya looked down.

"Yeah, I'm fine thankyou."

They stood there looking at each other in an awkward silence for a few minutes until they began to feel small rain droplets fall on the top of their heads; quickly the rain got heavier so Byakuya grabbed Sois arm making her run along with him. The snacks had fallen to the ground, turning soggy and left to be trampled on.

After 5 minutes or so they found an abandoned shack and took cover inside, both of them were soaked to the bone. Byakuya removed his scarf and took off his jacket, underneath Soi could see his toned muscles and well built torso.

Looking away she peeled off her wet jumper and laid it on a box then walked over to the broken glass window. "It's really coming down hard out there."

"You shouldn't stand there, you'll catch a cold."

"Oh right, sorry."she moved.

Again an awkward silence hung in the air again, she wasn't sure whether it was because Byakuya wasn't much of a talker or if something else was going on.

"So . . erh why are you here?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"I came with my old club, to teach them some discipline although there is a.." he cleared his throat "somewhat ulterior motive to my being here."

Sois eyes widened at the new information.

_'Wait. . Was that why he asked her to the festival? Why he was here? No, no it couldn't be, definitely not, he wouldn't come all this way for her. They did have a history but that was the past but . . maybe. .' _

She again found herself being overly closed to him, breathing in his clean scent. They looked into each others eyes, he leaned down and it was barely audible in the darkness of the shack but she heard "I've missed you Soi. ."


	7. Sand Stick Figures

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it :) **

**A/N: Ah right this is the longest chapter ever so far, sorry its taken a while. College art really sucks, not a happy bunny. Please read all the way through and I do hope I haven't disappointed ;) It is proofread but un-betad like all my work aha. Enjoy and Review ^^ **

**P.S. I'm sure you can figure out what italics mean what but I have decided to use ** - - - **for short time spaces and * * * for longer ones like days. **

Soi woke up later than usual the next morning; by the time she was up both Yachiru and Yoruichi had already left. Well she was kept up rather late the previous night, a small blush tinged her normally porcelain skin pink.

_Byakuya walked her home close to 1 am, they stood outside the door not knowing what to say to each other. _

_Byakuya cleared his throat "Well, here we are." _

"_Yeah, here we are." she looked at him. _

"_Goodnight." he abruptly turned and walked away. _

_Soi didn't mind after all he was a man of very few words, she opened the door as quietly as she could and walked inside. She assumed everyone had gone to bed as all the lights were out until two amber eyes made her jump. _

"_Jesus, you scared the crap out of me."_

_Yoruichi was sitting cross legged on the couch with her arms also crossed over her chest looking rather annoyed. "You're home rather late."_

"_Yeah well it chucked it down then I ran into Byakuya-kun."_

_At the mention of his name Yoruichi clenched her jaw feeling annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us, we were worried." she looked at storm grey eyes. _

"_Well we kinda got stuck in this little shack until the rain stopped." she answered. _

"_Alone?" Yoruichi felt this strange tug on her heart "What did you do?"_

"_What I do is none of your business frankly." she pulled off the scarf "And I don't have to tell you if we did." she walked off towards the kitchen. Yoruichi followed. _

"_So you stayed out all night with some uptight, un-emotional freak?" _

"_What is your problem with him anyway?" she looked at the purple haired girl. The moonlight was shining in through the kitchen window illuminating her and Soi noticed she had her hair down. _

_'My problem is he's taking you away from me.' she thought getting angry. She couldn't exactly explain it, every time he was near Soi, or spoke to her or even looked in her direction she felt rage _

_build up inside her. Just thinking about them together was making her angry. _

"_Nothing. Goodnight." _

_Yoruichi walked away and Soi could hear the sounds of her footsteps on the stairs then the quiet closing of the door. She sighed to herself and knew she would be paying for this later in the day, right now she was too tired. _

She took a yoghurt from the fridge and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl; sitting at the table she bit into the crunchy apple and wondered what she should do with her day.

Shortly after eating she changed into board shorts which were black with a yellow stripe down the side of each leg and a white tank top. Wandering outside she shielded her eyes against the sun and looked over in the direction of the beach, squinting she managed to make out a large crowd of people watching something and cheering.

Shrugging her shoulders she went to see what had everyone gathered around; once she found a decent enough place to be able see she was dumbfounded. Yoruichi and Byakuya were chasing each other round the beach.

"What the hell?" Soi muttered.

"It's a competition." said somebody to her left.

Soi looked over to see who she recognised as Tastuki and Orihime holding onto her arm and lifted an eyebrow. "What are they trying to win?"

"Well, whoever touches or catches the other person first wins and said person gets to have you for the rest of the retreat." Tatsuki smiled.

"Ah Yoruichi-sama never fights like this for someone, well she never fights for someone." came a voice from behind. "Not even when we were together."

Matsumoto smiled and looked over at the shorter girl, Soi felt slightly intimidated by Matsumotos beauty and certain assets.

"You two dated?" Soi asked.

"Well it was more like a hook up here and a hook up there."

She turned her attention back at the two figures running around on the beach. Byakuya was gaining on Yoruichi trying to get as close as possible, he reached out to grab her but Yoruichi made an abrupt stop and pivoted whilst ducking making him miss her by an inch.

Both of them were breathing hard and Byakuya began to swipe at her to see if he could catch her whilst she was recovering but it was to no avail and Yoruichi shot down the beach again.

Soi facepalmed. "This is ridiculous." she looked up. "It's a game of tag for crying out loud!"

"Well Yoruichi-sama has always been inventive." Orihime laughed.

"Ah, I'm leaving." she began to walk in the opposite direction.

"But don't you wana know who wins?!" Tatsuki yelled.

"I'm sure whoever does will come find me." she waved.

The purpled-haired woman saw short spikey hair and two braids walking away along with bare shoulders and a perfect figure. The sight of Sois bare skin made Yoruichi forget what she was doing momentarily and her feet slowed down watching the way the younger girl walked away.

The walk wasn't an over-exaggerated swagger but a understated simple walk with a slight swing of the hips, it was a determined, proud walk.

It was the first time she had seen more than the general exposed skin from Soi and it was just like the rest; flawless.

Yoruichis thoughts began to wander causing a small blush to tinge her feline features; instantly her ears twitched picking up the soft sound behind her. Eyes widening in realisation and the sounds of yelling from people watching made her snap out of her daze and turn around. Byakuya was sprinting towards her at full speed.

Yoruichi snickered at his movement. _'Hot-headed are we?' _

In truth Byakuya was losing his patience with this game of cat and mouse and decided that if he just went for it he would catch her off-guard. He saw Yoruichi standing, arms resting at her sides as if she was waiting for him.

As Byakuya reached his hand out to grab Yoruichi as a dark-skinned one grabbed his instead, he looked up to see her smirking.

"What . ." Byakuya was astounded. Did he just lose?

"The rule was whoever touches the other person first, I grabbed your hand before you got mine. I win." Byakuya looked down at their hands in disbelief. "I figured instead of running away why don't I just wait for you? It worked." she smiled.

Byakuya ripped his hand away and glared at the people gathered around the two, that glare reminded Yoruichi of Sois.

Thinking of her she couldn't help but smile, she had to go find her and after being congratulated by her friends she did just that.

- - -

Soi had managed to find a quiet shady spot of grass just off from the main beach, a few trees graced the grassy area and from here she could still see the sparkling blue of the ocean.

The sun was high and Soi was sweaty from training, she managed to find a branch and what better to do than practice?

She swung the branch in a striking motion, from top to bottom trying to keep the motion fluid yet making the end hit forceful. Then aiming for an imaginary persons head but stopping just before, she kept going feeling that her movements weren't right.

"Soi!!!"

She stopped swinging for a moment to try and focus on whose voice it was, Byakuya wouldn't come shouting for her he was far too dignified for that meaning it was her.

"Guess she won." she mumbled and continued.

"Soi Fon! C'mon! Answer me!" Yoruichis voice was closer.

Soi groaned knowing that she wouldn't get any more peace here so she stopped and yelled back "What do you want Shihoin?"

Amber eyes lit up at the sound of that stern voice and she followed the it to a small grassy clearing where she saw Soi, slightly sweating and panting as a branch hung limply in her hand.

She rushed over to Soi, her voice full of excitement. "I won!" she beamed her smile.

Soi couldn't help but smile back at her friends antics, she really was like a kid. She went and sat down in the shade against a tree trunk to calm down her over-heated body. Yoruichi followed and laid her head in her friends lap.

There was a silence but it was a comfortable one; Yoruichi was just happy to be in the girls presence without that un-emotional freak watching them every two seconds and she snorted at the thought.

"Something funny?" grey eyes met amber ones as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah you should've seen his face when he lost." she laughed "It was priceless."

Yoruichi put on her best expression of Byakuya, tensing up her face and narrowing her eyes and trying to put on a serious expression. "I am Byakuya. I have a permanent stick up my butt."

Soi burst out in laughter at her friends impression causing Yoruichi to join in as well, she had without knowing been stroking purple hair, running her fingers through it. Looking down she saw an honest serious expression on the girls face.

"What's wrong?"

Yoruichi looked into her eyes with such an intensity that it seemed to burn, it felt like she was looking right through her straight to the core of her being.

"Have you thought about it any more?"

"About what?" she asked not being able to tear her eyes away.

"About us being an us. I really do like you Soi, more than just a friend." she sat up facing the younger girl. "I know I have a slight reputation but I . . I really think that you and me, we could work."

She was speechless, she could feel the vulnerability in the others voice and the deep sincerity. Yoruichi sat there more nervous than she had ever been, she never had to confess her feelings before as she hadn't felt this strongly about someone.

After Soi still hadn't said anything she began to panic.

_'Was it too fast? Did I . . was I suppose to wait even longer?_

But Yoruichi didn't want to have to wait any longer, she had all these feelings and emotions and desire building up inside her and she just needed to tell her before she lost her.

"I don't wana lose you to him, he's not worth it."

Still processing the information she tried to snap out of her daze. "What? The only reason you did this was because you don't want Byakuya to be with me?"

"Huh? No I--"

Soi stood up. "Do you even have real feelings for me? Or is that the only reason?"

"Of course I do? Why else would I be telling you this?" Yoruichi stood, slightly towering over the petite woman.

"I don't know, maybe you say this to all the girls." her heart was screaming at her; asking why the hell she was saying these things. Afraid, scared about what could happen.

_'Did she not hear me? See that I was being honest?' _She was stung by the other girls words; her reputation had finally caught up with her but it wasn't exactly warranted. Her hurt turned into anger "Fine! Don't believe me! Go play around with that uptight git."

Soi wanted to stop the argument but she wouldn't back down, she was too stubborn and held her pride too close to admit it was a mistake.

"Thanks for the permission." she answered as she walked off.

Yoruichi watched her walk away, the anger still fresh inside her.

"AGH! DAMN IT!" she swung her fist and hit the nearest tree.

Panting she pulled her hand away flexing it gently as she felt small trickles of blood drip down her fingers. "Yeah _that_ was a good idea wasn't it Yoruichi. Baka."

* * *

The sun was setting over the beach giving the clouds a soft orangey tinge and streaking parts of the sky a light red. The sound of the water lapping at the sand was soft and calm as if the sea was going to rest for the night; a dark-skinned beauty was standing looking out at the sea.

She hadn't seen Soi for the rest of the day after the fight because mainly she was stubborn. Why should she go chasing after someone who didn't want her attention? Somebody who didn't believe her? Somebody, somebody who . . who she actually enjoyed being around, who she enjoyed making laugh, who she wanted to be with.

Clenching her fists she felt a slight sting of pain from the cuts, she hadn't bothered to clean them and after awhile completely forgot they were there. Everyone else was changed and ready for whatever they had planned for the evening, her friends were probably throwing a party somewhere. Maybe she'd drop by later, see if she could have a good time or at least cheer herself up.

"Ah what'ya doin' out here sulking by ya'self Shihoin?"

She whirled round and came face to face with her childhood friend, she couldn't help but crack a huge smile at the smirk on her friends face.

"Kukaku you ol' dog! What you doing all the way out here."

Kukaku snorted. "You know I live rounds abouts 'ere yah idiot."

Kukaku was as tall as Yoruichi, her black hair tied up in a similar manner as her friends and was as well endowed as Matsumoto. She pulled her friend into a quick hug before her expression changed back to what it was before.

"I figured you'd be here, yah always come here to sulk 'bout summat. Even when we were young'uns." she looked over only just making out her friends face as a dark shadow was cast upon it from the setting sun. "What's bothering yah?"

Yoruichi crouched down hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top. She began drawing in the sand, Kukaku plonked herself down next to her friend sitting cross legged.

"I met a girl.." she mumbled and added legs to the stick figure she was making.

"Yer always meet a girl dont'cha." she answered watching the small waves.

"This one is different, I confessed my feelings for her." she added spikey hair to the stick figure.

The dark haired woman pulled her eyes away from the sea and stared at her friend in disbelief but knew she had to be nice. "Well why yah sulking then?"

"She didn't believe me and now wont talk to me and is off with that Byakuya idiot. Dunno what to do." she made two long lines on either side of the spikey hair and let out a sad sigh.

Kukaku patted her friend on the back making her almost lose her balance. "Well iunno 'bout this girl or this Bya-whoever but you aint sulking out 'ere all night. C'mon there's a party goin' on."

"Don't feel like it." she stared down at the small sand picture.

"Gerr'up." she ungracefully pulled her friend up. "You gotta shower first though, yer a big mess."

Yoruichi playfully shoved her as they walked back to the house together.

- - -

After getting showered and changed the two friends walked to another beach house just a small way down from the one they were just in. The music was blaringly loud and people were littered outside and in, dancing, talking or trying to go un-noticed.

They had to weave their way in and out of drunken dancing people; Yoruichi winked at a few girls who blushed from the attention or just because they were drunk whereas Kukaku was more interested in finding where the alcohol was.

"Yoru-chan!"

They turned around and saw pink hair bouncing up and down, Yachiru, Tatsuki and Orihime were all sitting on a couch waiting for her to join them.

"Guys you know Kukaku right?"

"How could we forget." Orihime giggled.

Kukaku cracked a grin at the orange haired girl making Tatsuki pull her closer to herself slightly glaring at the other woman.

"I'm not guna steal yer girl Tatsuki." her eyes scanned the room spotting a table full of alcohol and a keg. "Aha! Found it!" she wandered off in that general direction.

Yoruichi plopped herself down next to Yachiru who was munching on something.

"Hey have you guys seen Soi?"

Tatsuki and Orihime broke apart from their kiss and looked over. "She came in a while ago, I think she just got dragged in by the current of people." Orihime answered.

_'So she didn't come with him' _she grinned. "You know what direction?"

She got no answer from the two girls who were in an intense lip lock.

"Ugh. At least keep it under control Tatsuki." she smirked.

Orihime giggled as her girlfriend blushed something fierce whilst trying to glare at her, she walked off before Tatsuki could think of something to get her back. She walked through another mass of people who had decided to clog up the corridor leading to the kitchen and the stairs; walking into the kitchen she felt arms drape around her shoulders.

"Yoruichiiiiiiii, glad you mad--" the girl hiccuped "i-it. If yuuur arounnd laterr, find mee."

"Sure thing Rangiku." she winked as the drunken woman stumbled away.

Making her way through the mess of people and out onto the decking she leaned against the railing taking a deep breath. The lights from inside the house illuminated the area of the beach out back and some had even started a small fire.

A person bumped into her and mumbled a small apology before tripping down the stairs leading to the beach, she laughed quietly to herself before returning her gaze to the beach. Another two people walked into her and she was getting irritated and then a fourth person managed to do the same.

"For gods sake! Don't you people get the meaning of personal space?!" she turned round ready to pummel whoever it was.

All the annoyance drained from her face when she met grey eyes and ivory skin. "Oh sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Soi just looked at her sighing "It's fine."

She joined in leaning against the railing with the older girl, neither of them knowing what to say after the fight earlier. Yoruichi sure as hell wasn't going to say anything, she was telling the truth when she said all that to her and Soi had too much pride to go back on what she said.

"Never thought parties would be your sort of thing."

"They aren't, I just managed to get caught in a bunch of people coming here."

"So why haven't you left yet?"

"I was going to until Byakuya-kun showed up and we hung about."

"Oh." Yoruichi felt the same pang of anger again and her hands gripped the railing so tight her knuckles went white and re-split open the cuts from earlier. "Damn it." she winced at the stinging pain.

Soi saw the blood trickle out of the cut. "What did you do?" she took the dark-skinned hand.

"Huh, oh nothing. Just a few small cuts." she looked at Soi.

She was beautiful, the soft expression on her face, the gentle touch of her fingers, the warmth.

Soi pressed gently on each finger making her hand twitch. "Seems its swollen and slightly bruised. What did you do? Punch a tree?"

Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and grinned whilst Soi shook her head and sighed again.

_'What am I going to do with you?' _she looked up into golden orbs which stared right back, still holding her hand.

"I brought you your drink." a familiar voice popped up behind them.

Soi snapped out of it and let Yoruichis hand go as she took the drink from Byakuya. "Thanks."

Dark eyes were staring at her, shooting daggers if they could but Yoruichi held a smug smile as she knew he was still probably sour about losing to her earlier.

"You're not suppose to be with her, remember the rules?" she looked at him.

"Well I took it as Soi Fon being the prize that she could decide who she would want to be with. Obviously not you." his dark eyes shined with a glimmer of arrogance.

"She is not a prize." she growled in returned.

"_She_ is standing right here so stop it both of you." Soi scolded and picked up Yoruichis hand again, inspecting it. "You should wrap it up."

Yoruichi stuck her tongue out at the man making his eye twitch knowing that he couldn't say anything especially in front of Soi Fon.

"Soi I really did mean all that stuff earlier, what I said and everything. Not just because he's here, please believe me."

Soi was about to say something back when someone else interrupted her.

"Yoruichi, this where yah been ey?" Kukaku grabbed her arm. "C'mon its time for our drinking competition." she dragged her away.

"Kukaku lemme go!"

She just laughed as she dragged her away. Soi felt slightly annoyed at the fact someone had just taken Yoruichi away from her, she wanted to be with the older girl, wanted to smile and laugh. She was the main reason she even came in the first place.

- - -

The night carried on and it was beginning to turn into the early hours of the morning, Kukaku had been thrashed by Yoruichi yet again.

"Whaay yew always bet me huh?"she slurred.

"Iunno just seems to happen aha. You jus' suck."

"Pahh! Do not ya' moron."

They both swayed slightly as they walked back along the beach trying not to trip or fall on their asses. Kukaku still had another bottle of sake in her hand and downed a swig before passing it to her friend.

"Ho ho look its tha' girly you were chattin' too earlier."

Yoruichi looked in the direction Kukaku pointed and indeed saw what she recognised as Sois silhouette; they made their way over and her suspicions were confirmed.

Yoruichi saw the two kissing, his hand placed on her small waist and her head arched up to meet his lips. Her stomach back flipped and she felt a familiar tug on her heart, a mix of anger, rejection and sadness.

Yoruichi chugged half of the bottle down scowling as it hit her senses. "Ima go find Rangikuu." Yoruichi stormed off in a straight line as best as she could manage in her state.

"Thatsa maaa gurl!" Kukaku shouted whilst raising the bottle in the air before collapsing onto the sand.

Startled by the loud noise Soi pulled away from the mans lips, she felt slightly dizzy and had this nagging feeling in the back of her head. She was here kissing the guy she had dreamed about, who she always wanted to be with but something was telling her it wasn't right. He wasn't who she really wanted but once the alcohol had numbed everything she couldn't help it.

- - -

"Rangikuu you in heree?" she called through the slightly quieter house.

"Yoruichiii, you camme." Matsumoto was completely hammered.

"Guna take you up on that offer." she grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the beach house.

- - -

Inside the dark bedroom Yoruichi pulled Matsumoto as close as possible kissing her roughly but then running her tongue over the girls bottom lip. Pushing her back on the bed and straddling her Yoruichi lent down again capturing the lips again and breathing in the alcohol scented breath.

Rangiku pulled off Yoruichis top revealing more skin then pulled her back on top of herself; Yoruichis fingers tugged at the buttoned shirt clinging to girls frame but she began to get annoyed with the fiddly buttons so she just ripped it open instead.

She caught Rangiku in a passionate kiss before letting her hands wander over the exposed skin.

* * *

Taking an ice pack from the freezer she put it on the table, sat down and rested her head against it trying to get rid of the throbbing headache.

"This is why I never drink." she groaned.

Soi hadn't drunk nearly as much as anyone else, she was, as best as she could put it, a light weight. Closing her eyes she welcomed the soothing of the darkness that took away the stinging of the light; the memories from last night were slightly fuzzy but she could remember kissing him and she could also remember imagining that is was Yoruichi who she was kissing.

Soi groaned again in protest at her thoughts.

"Yer know all tha' noise making aint guna help."

She turned her head to the side to be faced with someone she kind of recognised but couldn't be sure of who it was. Kukaku had somehow managed to make it back and when she did she fell onto the sofa and was out like a light.

"And you are?" Soi asked trying to be polite.

"I'm that doofuses friend." she gestured towards the ceiling with her thumb. "The names Shiba Kukaku."

"It's nice to meet you Shiba-san."

Kukaku laughed at the formality. "Jus call me Kukaku." she grinned, the smile was so similar to Yoruichis and her head throbbed again.

"First hangover eh?" Kukaku chuckled. "I wonder when her majesty all get up."

Speaking of that Yoruichi steadied herself against the kitchen door frame and stumbled in, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was messy and stuck out from different angles and her voice was hoarse

when she spoke.

"I'm up. Glad to see ya' made it back."she refused to look at Soi who was looking up at her from her position.

"Aha course I did. You look rough I gotta say, hows yah head?"

"Why do I let you talk me into those things? Ugh you're a damn pain." she took an ice pack from Kukaku and did the same as Soi.

"Well I aint nursing you two back ta' health." she bit into an apple. "Oh hey Matsumoto."

"Morning Kukaku, don't suppose you got any more ice packs?" she asked squinting.

_'Matsumoto? She was here all last night?' _

She lifted her head just enough to see Matsumoto walk over and kiss Yoruichi on the cheek and in response she just waved her hand to signal a hello. Annoyance began to make Sois head hurt even more, she got up and thrust her ice pack at Matsumoto who gladly took it before she walked up the stairs.

"That the girl? You guna go talk to 'er?"

Yoruichi groaned as she got up holding the ice pack to her forehead as she walked out the room and up the stairs following the younger girl.

Knocking gently she waited for an indication that she could enter but none came so she just walked in. Inside the curtains were drawn making it so that her eyes could relax and it seemed Soi was curled up in the bed.

"Soi?" she whispered moving closer to the bed. "Hey you okay?" she shook the small form.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just checking to see if your okay and all but it looks like you gotta recover, here." she put the ice pack under the pillow making it cool.

Yoruichi flopped back on the end of the bed so she was laying down on it staring up at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?" she turned her head to look over at Soi who was huddled up in blankets.

"Why; if you have feelings for me, why did you sleep with her."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I was drunk." Soi answered.

"I was drunk." Yoruichi repeated.

The two girls laid there in silence; Yoruichi curled up on the end of the bed like a cat, facing away from Soi.

Soi stayed silent, listening to their breathing and when Yoruichis became slightly heavier and more even she covered her with the end of the duvet to make sure she wouldn't get cold then sleep eventually took her.

* * *

The morning and most of the afternoon was slept away and by the time Soi awoke her headache had subsided although she was feeling slightly groggy.

She had left Yoruichi curled up on the end of the bed snoring quietly whilst she went to have a shower; once she was undressed she stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit her back and run down her skin soothing any aches and pains. She washed her hair to get out the smell of alcohol, fire smoke and anything else that had happened to cling to her.

Scrubbing her face she tried to figure out what she should do about this whole messy situation; Yoruichi had confessed, she kissed Byakuya, she had kissed Yoruichi, she liked Yoruichi, she had history with Byakuya.

"Gahhh, whys it gotta be so hard, stupid brain, figure it out!" placing her head in her hands she let the water fall down her neck.

Soi was to engrossed in her own thoughts to hear the creak of the door opening or feel the rush of cold air enter the shower.

Blurry eyed she pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom completely oblivious to the fact that there was steam and the sound of running water. She was always slow to wake up after she slept making it so that she didn't notice what was going on around her for the first few minutes.

Pulling open the shower door she had to blink a few times before realising who was in there, the smaller woman was just as shocked but just stood, stark naked, staring back at the golden eyed woman.

Soi turned a tomato red colour before throwing whatever she could get her hands on at Yoruichi. "What the hell?! GET OUT! HENTAI! OUT NOW!"

With her reflexes she managed to duck the soap and bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel that were thrown at her before scrambling out of the room and slamming the door shut. She leaned against the door breathing heavily, she only _just_ escaped.

- - -

Dinner that evening was a very awkward affair to say the least, the two girls couldn't look at each other before one of them blushed then tried to make themselves scarce in helping prepare the food.

Kukaku strangely stayed silent throughout the whole thing watching the two girls, the sexual tension in the room was so thick you could cut it. Fajitas were chosen to be the main dish and it seemed to suit everyone fine; it was easy, quick and there wasn't a lot of mess involved.

It was silent as they ate.

Yoruichi couldn't get the images of a naked Soi Fon out of her mind, of the water hitting that white skin and running down it. Oh how she envied those water droplets, she wanted to be one, to run down that perfectly toned body and over those exquisite curves. To hold that wet naked body against her own, feeling those lips all over her skin. . .

"Oi, cat features, you guna make love to tha' thing or eat it?"

Soi choked on the soda she was drinking trying not to spray it everywhere whilst Yoruichi blushed and mumbled something no doubt just as insulting under her breath before biting into the food.

Kukaku let out a boisterous laugh. "You two just oughta screw each other already."

"Kukaku shut the hell up." she threw salad at her friend.

Soi managed to stay dignified this time around only letting a small blush take over and casting her eyes down at her food.

Did she want her in that way? The kisses the two had shared were like electricity; intense, powerful and you always felt a little dazed afterwards. She couldn't deny that Yoruichi had an amazing body, beautiful features and how she had imagined those hands and lips roaming over her body.

The other two had continued to throw food at one another causing a mess but both were too childish to stop it. Not feeling as hungry as she was earlier Soi pushed her plate away and excused herself from the table. Yoruichi and Kukaku looked up still holding food in their hands before just nodding and letting the younger girl leave.

"What ya' do this time?"

Yoruichi explained the shower incident earlier that morning and Kukaku just burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up will you!!"

- - -

Yoruichi couldn't sleep so she opted for staring up at the ceiling in pitch black darkness, certain thoughts were plaguing her mind. Ugh she wanted to march into Sois room and just take her right now, make her hers.

She pulled the pillow out from under her head and pulled it down on top of her face out of frustration.

"You just had to go and fall for someone didn't you?"she sighed.

"Yoruichi . . are you awake?" came a quiet voice.

She pulled the pillow off her face. "Huh, Soi? What's wrong? You sick or something?"

Soi hadn't been able to sleep, the same thoughts were on her mind. Walking over to the bed she sat on it facing Yoruichi in the dark; heart pounding, mouth dry and her hands clamy.

"I – er, well you see, I-"she hoped Yoruichi would get the hint and just kiss her but she just cocked her head to the side slightly with an adorable look on her face.

Soi put her hand on Yoruichis cheek and pulled her in closely for a soft kiss, it lingered for a moment before she pulled away looking into shining amber orbs.

Yoruichi gave her a lopsided grin and Soi chuckled before being pulled into another a kiss but this time the older girls full body weight was put into it making her fall back with Yoruichi on top.

Soi put her arms around the other girls neck pulling her closer whilst a warm hand found its way up the shirt she was wearing, she let out a small gasp and Yoruichi took the opportunity to slip her tongue in eliciting a small moan from the girl beneath her.

They needed air so broke apart leaving them both panting.

"Are. . You . . Sure . .?" she asked between breaths.

"Yes and no."

"Ever the helpful one aren't ya?"

Soi playfully hit her arm before bringing her down into another kiss this time letting her hands wander over bare shoulders and tracing down her sides. Yoruichi managed to push her hand up further into Sois shirt as her fingertips grazed the base of a small mound of flesh making a shiver go through the girl.

Yoruichi gently placed her hand over Sois breast and began to gently massage it causing her to let out a small string of whimpers.

"Yoru . . ."

"Mmm?" she responded before moving down to kiss her neck.

She suddenly got a flash image of Byakuyas face and as much as she was enjoying the sensations the older girl was causing she couldn't, not here, not without being honest.

"Stop, Yoruichi." she whispered but there seemed no intention of her doing so.

She was enjoying the sounds she created and the softness of skin under her lips and beneath her fingertips. The noises were the sweetest she had ever heard, like beautiful music being composed.

"Yoruichi, stop. I can't."

She pushed the girl off of her and gave her an apologetic look before making her way out of the room leaving a highly frustrated, turned on, confused Yoruichi. Flopping back on the bed she pulled another pillow over head trying to put out the fire that had built itself up inside her.

"Damn you Soi." she sighed.


	8. Broken Ice

**A/N: um it's long, between illness .' , college work and uni prep there hasn't been much time. Damn designing a robot, artistic wise not robotics wise. I'm not that clever. Tell me what you think. Oh and I'm trying to simultaneously update all 3 of my current fics :) **

**

* * *

  
**

Standing next to the bed she watched the dark beauty sleep; spread out on her back with her legs tangled in the sheets. She looked so peaceful she almost regretted having to wake her up . . .

_almost. _

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and with the devilish smile on her face she took in a large breath of air.

"YORUICHI-SAMAAAAAA!"

Downstairs Soi and Kukaku both ducked as they heard a loud thud followed by:

"NANAO-SENPAI?!"

The two girls exchanged glances and sighed at each other before going about their business.

* * *

Today was the last full day of the trip and seeming as it was suppose to be educational Kyoraku decided they would take a visit to one of the local galleries.

"Class, today is for educational purposes. Go in, look around and get inspiration for your own projects. Most of all: Don't. Touch. Anything."

The class laughed at the last comment remembering that their last visit to a gallery ended in disaster when somebody decided they wanted to touch a dangling piece of crystal causing everything else it was attached to to come crashing down.

"Hey! It was shiny, whut can I say?" Kukaku rubbed her nose as she answered.

Yoruichi smiled at her friends brashness before looking around to see if she could see Soi; walking forwards with the rest of her classmates she spotted the gold hoops on the end of her braids causing her eyes to dart up.

There was a moment of confusion before she realized that the thing sitting on her shoulder must be Yachiru, it was an odd pairing. Yachiru was so hyper and peppy all the time whereas Soi, well she just wasn't.

Yoruichi pulled a face whilst looking at the two.

"Oit. Your holding up the line Shihoin." she heard before receiving a shove forward then an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you jus' go talk to her?"

"cause.. . "

"Sheesh, you like her, she likes you. Whats the problem?" she shook her head before saying "Women."

The first hour was spent with Yoruichi and Kukaku slowly following behind Soi and Yachiru, once in a while Soi would throw a look their way and raise her eyebrow as if to say _'what the hell?'._ She gave up after an hour or so and just let them carry on, after all she had Yachiru talking incessantly in her ear.

They reached a part of the gallery that was specially designed to hold ice sculptures, the temperature constantly kept just perfect. Soi walked through the cold maze of rooms admiring each different piece from the way the ice was carved to the smallest detail. The last room of the set was huge and contained the biggest sculpture, she went and stood in front of it in complete awe.

It was a sculpture of a fireman sitting, cradling a small boy in his arms with an angel resting its head on the fireman's shoulder, complete with wings. The magnificent thing about it was that the sculpture was at least 3 times as big as any human and parts of the fireman was coloured somehow to make it an exact replica of a firemans uniform.

The angel was made purely of ice, every detail was carved exquisitely from the eyes to the feathered wings.

Yoruichi followed behind and saw the look of wonder and amazement on the younger girls face and felt somewhat irked at whoever had made it.

"I could make her look like that with one of my paintings." she grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, but you don't paint any more." Kukaku answered with up most serious. "You snapped the paintbrush in half and since you haven't had any inspiration, you've had nothin' to paint for."

Kukaku saw the sad, defeated look in amber eyes, the same look she saw when it had happened but this time it was also had a hint of tiredness. Tired of the blame she carried around; after the accident everyone apart from her father shunned her. She was just lucky that she had a handsome trust fund which she collected after her fathers death.

"Braids!"

Soi turned round to face the same irritating voice she had heard before and there, sure enough standing in front of her was baldy. She crossed her arms over her chest, Yachiru looked at Soi then adopted her her best 'im-mad-and-hardcore-like-Soi-chan.' face which just resulted in her puffing out her cheeks and pushing her eyebrows together.

"What now?"

"You just look kinda funny. You gotta' be Chinese, you sure as hell aint japanese. You got them squinty eyes." the small group behind him laughed.

Yoruichi saw the younger girls eyebrow twitch in annoyance and her jaw tighten. "Squinty eyes?"

"Yup!" he touched the corner of each of his eyes and pulled sideways.

Soi clenched her fists before gently lifting Yachiru off her shoulders and putting her on the ground to which she then promptly ran off and sat on Kukakus shoulders; her head resting on the top of the older girls.

"Oit! Who sed you could get up there?!"

"Shush, Soi-chan is mad."

She let the pink-haired girl be and turned her eyes back to the people standing a few feet away from them after all there was only 3 other people in the room besides herself, Yoruichi, Yachiru, Soi and Ikkaku.

A gallery employee walked past Soi holding a stack of wooden poles; she grabbed two and threw one over to Ikkaku.

"You want a fight? You fight my way."

"Heh, thats fine with me!"

Yoruichi moved forward but found her arm caught by something, she looked down to see Kukaku holding her back. "Its her fight, let her be for now."

Soi spaced her feet slightly apart, adjusting her balance and weight while Ikkaku wore a big grin on his face whilst twirling the pole. She took a deep breath, centre-ing herself, grey eyes snapped open and met black beady ones.

Ikkaku underestimated the intensity that was flowing from the grey eyes as he suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through his right side. "Agh! Well that was a dirty trick." he said before carefully straightening up.

"I'm not going to wait around for you to make a move, your silly little vendetta is going to end." she back stepped creating some distance between them.

In a second he came at her swinging; just managing to block she got pushed back slightly, he was stronger than she expected. Ikkakus hits were fast and rapid making it hard for her to come up with an offence.

Yachiru leaned forward causing her to push down on Kukakus head "Look at shiny-head go!!"

"Hey! Stay still up there will ya'!" with her open eye she looked over at her friend who was visibly tense.

Yoruchi wanted to rush forward, she knew the guys moves, his techniques. Soi needed to get out of her defence and swing back but it needed to be done with speed. Her arms began to ache from the constant onslaught, he was putting most of his force into the blows. An idea hit Soi like a wave, she waited for the right moment just as he was about to come into contact with the pole she ducked and darted forwards.

Ikkaku lost his balance and stumbled forward before regaining his composure. "Your a quick one aint ya?"

Soi just smiled at his comment. "Damn right I am."

Swinging the pole she brought it down on his shoulder as he groaned loudly in pain and almost lost his grip, then his left leg buckled underneath him causing his knee to hit the ground rather painfully.

"Had enough yet?" she looked down at him

"Hah! I'm just getting started, afraid you can't take it?"

"Frankly I'm getting bored." she sighed. "Please hurry up and loose."

Ikkaku smirked at his opponent and he struck at her feet she jumped back and in the second she was in the air he hit her with a roundhouse kick. Soifon landed with a heavy thud, her back hitting the sculpture she had just been admiring.

"Soi!" Yoruichi yelled from her spot.

The dark-haired girl looked up and shot her a glare as she picked herself up and shook off the throbbing pain in her back; Ikkaku started to walk over but Soi noticed the slight limp meaning his knee was damaged giving her an advantage.

Kicking the discarded pole out of the way she walked forward as did Ikkaku.

_'Wait, she didn't pick it up? Hah she must've forgotten it.' _he thought to himself.

Quickly he took his chance and lunged forward bringing down the wooden pole and she brought her arms up to block the attack. Wincing from the pain she grabbed his weapon and pulled them both towards her as her other hand turned into a fist, with all her force behind it she smacked him square in the jaw.

Ikkakus feet slipped on the icy floor but instead of falling he grabbed onto her, pushing her back with as much strength as he could muster throwing her once again into the hard ice.

As she collided with the cold surface she heard a crack above her head and looked up to see the top off the wing slowly begin to fall. Instinctively she covered her head with her arms as the massive block of ice crashed to the side of her breaking it even further.

"OOOOO! Kyoraku-senpais guna be maaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Yachiru squealed with delight.

"Ugh." she slowly got up now more aware of the fact that her body was throbbing in pain. She felt something trickle down her chin and gingerly touched her lip. Looking down at her fingers she noticed blood.

Gently Soi ran her tongue across her bottom lip soothing the split.

"That is so hot. . ."

Kukaku rapped Yoruichi on top of her head before receiving an annoyed look. "What? It is!"

What they didn't notice was that Soifon had brought her knees down hard on his chest, winding him and was repeatedly hitting him.

"Whut, you not goin' to stop her then?"

"Oh shit, yeah."

Yoruichi ran over to them and grabbed the younger girls arm before she could strike again. Soi spun round and threw her fist forward but it was caught by the person holding her.

She looked up into golden eyes, breathing heavily.

"You beat him okay? There's no need to pound him that hard." Yoruichi let her fist go.

"What have you unruly teenagers done?!" came a startled voice from the door way.

All eyes turned to see a short dumpy man wearing a suit with a very badly styled moustache; Soi grimaced at what the broken sculpture might cost or what damages she would have to pay for. She didn't have _that_ kind of money.

One word ran through her mind. _'Fuck.'_

Yoruichi studied the girls face and knew she was worried, her expression would always soften slightly when she was worried or concerned. She felt something tighten around her hand and realized that Soifon hadn't let go yet, she inwardly smiled at this before addressing the problem. The short dumpy man had made it over to the broken artwork and was looking horrified picking up lumps of ice. Ikkakus buddies had scampered as soon as it had broken leaving him there, he sat up looking around. She had beaten him, hard.

"You! You are responsible for this!" redness was creeping up the mans neck, a vein sticking out on his temple. "You'll all pay!"

* * *

Soi sat in the chair, her fingers laced in her lap twiddling her thumbs. She had become suddenly intently interested in the scuff marks on her shoes since Kyoraku had been called in.

Kyoraku, Nanao and Yoruichi were across the other side of the room trying to calm down 'dumpy' (as she decided to affectionately named him). Every now and then her eyes would dart upwards to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on. All she could ever see was Kyoraku smiling sheepishly, Nanao looking extremely stern and pushing up her glasses and Yoruichi calm faced, listening to everything.

Whenever she caught a glimpse of the dark goddess the only thing that crossed her mind was how exquisite she really is. From the purple locks to the wonderful colour of her skin to the intensity of those amber eyes and back to her smile.

That had to be her favourite; Yoruichis thousand-watt smile that would quickly become infectious.

Soi got caught up in her own thoughts before a voice appeared beside her.

"Are they still arguing?" came a voice from her right side.

She looked up to see a boy, who could have been no more than just over half her height but what was interesting about him was his strikingly white hair.

"I guess so."

The boy folded his arms and looked at them before looking at Soi.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Soi Fon." she politely nodded.

"Are you okay? You look a little beat up."

"Ah, yeah I'm fine." she answered although every part of her body was throbbing in protest, her back would twinge every now and then sending pain shooting up her spine.

Yoruichi audibly sighed; having half a mind to kick the guys face in just to shut him up. Looking over at Soi she frowned knowing that the chair wasn't helping her pain issues and then smiled to herself at seeing who else was there.

"Oiii! Soi come here, you too." she beckoned them over. "You. Shut up."

The man was speechless and about to retort when he saw who was walking over.

Walking was painful yet she straightened up, not willing to show weakness and made her way over with the stranger.

"Shiro-chan!" Yoruichi beamed and patted the boy on the head.

The boys eyebrow twitched in annoyance before gritting his teeth. "Yoruichi."

"Hitsugaya-san I am so terribly." he interjected. "If it wasn't for this fiend. . ." he pointed at Soi.

"How did it break?" he asked with complete calm.

"That person, that girl got into a fight and broke your sculpture. Reckless! Reckless fools!"

"I was protecting my honour!" Soi answered back.

"Easy now Soi." Kyoraku spoke. "We are truly sorry for the trouble that has been caused but I believe it's up to Hitsugaya about what should be done."

"I can't say I cared much for that piece, it simply means that its time has come to an end."

"What about the gallery?! It's a main attraction! We need to be reimbursed in some way."

Yoruichi sighed before turning to Nanao. "Have you got a piece of paper?"

"Me? Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you _always_ have paper floating about you."

Nanao crossed her arms. "Well I don't." she dug her hands in her pockets. "All I have is this new handkerchief I bou--"

Yoruichi took the cloth from her and pulled a pen out of the dumpy mans breast pocket. "Soi turned around."

Soi raised her eyebrow in return.

"Just do it, sheesh."

Soi turned around and felt the scribble of the pen on her back.

"Right there." she held it out to the man. "Yoruichi Shihouin, signed. Now would you _please_ shut up and let us be on our way?"

"Y-you are her? The child prodigy, the daughter of-"

Yoruichi gave him a look he dare not mess with, finally closing his mouth he walked off.

"You do know this means people will think your back right? They'll expect things of you." Kyoraku spoke.

"Let them think what they want." her eyes darkened.

Soi fon grabbed her hand again and tugged on it. "C'mon I hurt like hell."

It was a slow walk back to the beach house, the heat from the sun felt glorious on her aching muscles. Both girls had been quiet the entire way back but Soi kept her fingers interlaced with the older girls; she didn't want to let go. Soi ran her thumb up and down the back of Yoruichis hand, soothing the older girl. Every few minutes she glanced over but found the same worn expression gracing the girls features.

* * *

Kyoraku stood in the ocean, the water just lapping gently over his feet as he watched the last ray of golden sun disappear beyond the horizon. It was a rare moment in which he felt nostalgia, his memory drifting back to his younger days when he knew her mother; Deiichi. Yoruichi had her fathers unruly purple locks and that contagious smile but her mothers eyes and just like her mother her eyes expressed everything she felt.

They met during their college years, at the highly famed Rukongai Arts College.

Shunsui as soon as seeing the dark beauty tried absolutely everything he could; from his charm that rendered girls senseless to his wit that caused teachers to laugh and his rugged good looks but she was unfazed by each one not to mention completely smitten with Yoruichis father.

Instead they became close friends and remained that way until the accident, he had lost a good friend, she was more than a friend, closer to a sister.

"Your su'pose to be watchin' over her Shunsui." came an unmistakable voice.

"Ah Kukaku-chan, how lovely to see you."

"I'm not playin' here, you said you would keep an eye on her. Tha's the only reason I told 'er not to give up that house. Shunsui I swe-"

"Yoruichi is doing better, a lot better. She has even started to paint again! I see her mothers soul inside her when she does, in every stroke, in every curve, in every colour. She is getting better but there is no doubt she will experience more pain first. We all miss Deiichi."

"Whose this Soi girl?"

"That would be the person you should be thanking." Kyoraku smiled at her.

* * *

Soi gently lowered herself on to the bed next to Yoruichi wincing gently. The hot shower she had didn't help much, since they got back all Yoruichi had done was lay on the bed on her side. She had decided not to pry, it wasn't her place and she knew that being bombarded with questions was the last thing they needed.

She felt the weight of the smaller girl next to her on the bed and a small intake of breath. She felt bad, she wanted to take care of her but it seemed the other way round. All Yoruichi had running through her mind were thoughts of her mother and her paintings; distant memories she thought she had pushed deep down.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Grey eyes looked up from the task of re-braiding her hair. "Yeah, you?"

" .. mmmm . ." she turned around to face her. "Why do you always braid you hair? It looks good down."

"It dries quicker this way." she answered with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

She propped her head up on her hand "Leave it down."

"U-uh okay." Soi did as she was told and ran her fingers through her hair so it was straight.

Yoruichi moved closer to her, placing her hand gently on Sois bruised cheek then run her thumb over the cut on her bottom lip. "Is it sore?"

"A little but I'll heal up."

"Hmmmm." she moved in closer. "Is it okay if I--"

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah. I thought I should ask incase-"

"Yoruichi." Soi took her hand from her cheek and held it in her lap. "I don't know how I feel about this, well I mean I know how I feel about you but there are feelings for Byakuya, we have a history."

"But history doesn't mean anything really, it's past feelings, the past. I'm talking right now, in this moment. You know I like you, a lot."

The last comment made the younger girl smile before she moved the small gap and captured the older ones lips with her own.

Yoruichi smiled into the kiss as she gently pushed Soi back and laid on top of her small frame, her hand ran under the loose shirt stroking the warm skin. As the kiss got more heated Yoruichi felt Soi twitch slightly in pain.

"Ah ah, injuries."

Yoruichi smiled apologetically before lifting herself up to hover over her. "Sorry, I got carried away." she moved and laid on her side next to her. "Your mothers going to kill me."

"It'll be fine, they know I can handle myself."

"Good." she answered before leaning over and softly kissing her. "I really do like you."

"I know." she concurred before genuinely smiling and pulling her back down.

* * *

The sun shone in the early morning as they packed up and left the beach, the two girls were smiling and play fighting for the duration. They had spent the better part of the night just laying on the bed talking, not about anything too serious or anything that was related to what they were doing. It was comfortable open conversation.

"Oof." Yoruichi grunted as fabric hit her in the face. "What was that for?!"

Soi stood up straight from bending over her travel bag. "Cause your guna complain your cold as soon as were get out of here."

She held the v-necked jumper out in front of her and raised her eyebrow.

"Besides orange isn't my colour."

"Heh it'll do." she pulled the jumper over her head and it settled nicely on her frame showing the black shirt underneath. It fit perfectly and smelt just like her.

* * *

Kisuke had picked them up driven them back, this journey was quiet and peaceful as Yachiru slept quietly in the front seat. Soi had drifted off, her head leaning on Yoruichis shoulder in the back seat.

"How'd she get so beat up?" Kisuke asked.

"You know her, not one to back down. She got in a little tumble with Ikkaku."

"Cor she looks beaten to hell."

"I know." she spoke softly then started to run her hands through the short spikey hair.

Yoruichi nudged Soi awake as they pulled up outside her house and pulled their bags out of the trunk before waving Urahara off.

"I can carry my own bag."

"Duh I know that. I'm being nice, deal with it." she stuck her tongue out.

"Such a child." she took her keys out of her pocket and turned them in the lock. "I'm home!"

"SHAOLIN FON!"

Soi blinked as Yoruichi looked dumbfounded.

_'Shaolin?' _

"Ah, crap." was all she uttered as an older version of her mother appeared in the doorway. Her hair pinned back in a tight bun, streaked either side with silver and her grey eyes as cold as steel.

"Don't tell me you forgot when your ol' grandmother was coming to visit?" she raised her eyebrow. "Hmmmm?"


End file.
